Sweet Dreams
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: Mainly Smut. May post on Adult Fanfic. Most of story is a lemon.


Mainly SMUT.

I don't own Jack Black/AnyThing.

My own personally made Idiom.

Percy moaned turning in his bed getting a weird look from his dad who was right across the Cabin by the window. It's been like this for a couple minutes. His son grunting and seemed to want someone to leave him. It lessened and decreased as it seemed Percy just relaxed even more.

When Poseidon thought it was done he was right back to sleep until he heard heavy breathing. He opened his eyes again to stare at his son again who seemed to have a look on his face which yelled 'I'm Enjoying This.'

He left him enjoy his first ever wet dream, deciding to have 'The Talk' with Percy in the morning with Sally, after thinking about what to say he went back to sleep.

-Dream

Percy looked into the eyes of the woman who kept her head in between his legs giving him pleasure.

He resisted at first, fighting and wrestling but the Lady proved to much for the Hero. He eventually gave into what she wanted. Not knowing at first until he saw himself inside her mouth. But,with the occasional struggle, he relaxed and let her handle the work.

She took him all in at once and would rock back and forth at any pace she felt necessary. Not to say Percy wouldn't rush when she decided to torture him and go extremely slow while playing and licking herself and doing...'things' with his...Perci(AN:Intentional) having him at her mercy.

He tried to not get Blue balls by handling himself with his hand but she would grab his arm tightly and place on her lips and she would suck it for a couple seconds and continue what she wanted.

He tried many times to run realizing this was no one he met and she screamed 'I will snap your neck if I want to' meaning she was Enemy. But she would grab him with the same grip and drag him back.

But when she did rush he was in extreme pleasure. He enjoyed the rapid licking and hot playing with his cock. The constant warm up and down with his shaft made him climax into her mouth many times. She would let his Perci exit with a small 'pop' and spread it all on her breast and licked it up slowly and bended over to clean it off his shaft. Meaning if he wanted to, he could look and see her fine behind.

He couldn't resist reaching with his hand and squeezing it and playing with it. He traced how big it was and began to rub her inner thigh.

She sat straight up not wanting to give any more mouth and wanting to actually get to the foreplay.

She slammed Percy on the floor making him flinch. He was going to say something but her tongue was already in his throat. His eyes widened in surprised.

Still in shock in shock he kissed back with his tongue and the two just enjoyed each others mouth. Knowing what to do in this position Percy started sucking,biting gently and licking on her upper lip and then her bottom lip. Tasting himself was also weird.

She wrapped her hand around his cock getting a surprised gasp and she literally stuck her tongue down his mouth into his throat. For a second he couldn't breathe until he though of his nose.

This time wanting to be in control of the situation he forced her on her stomach and laid on top of her back. He breathed heavily in her ear sometimes gently biting or sucking. while rubbing the Nape of her neck. He licked up and down it. He gave her a Hecke. All through this she moaned while getting wet. She started fidgeting while Perci kept poking at her butt. She shifted in a way that made Percy and Perci fall off while the former squeezed her butt one last time and smiled for a second. Until he hit the floor.

Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes. He was met with Perci being deep inside a Clit. Being excited he was clouded by lust and decided to go before her until he was pushed down...Hard. She waved her finger in the Air.

"Say your mine with my name." He nodded in anticipation.

"Name is-

-Reality

Zeus sighed in annoyance as he waited for the young yet legendary hero to walk out of his cabin door. But of course that didn't happen. So he told the rest of the gods where he was going. He walked inside for a minute until the rest of the Olympians followed preparing for what they were about to see.

Percy laying on the bed with camp set up down below. Heavier than normal breathing and look of focus on the young Demi-God and the constant moaning of a name. Which Apollo asked with "What he say?"

-Dream

The Woman smiled and asked "What did you say?"

-Reality

"Don't...stop Gaia."Athena, and Artemis left. While Aphrodite and Hera blushed a bit and left.

-Dream

Gaia smirked victoriously while nodding letting Percy set wild. He pumped in and out getting harder and faster every time until his muscle was defined to every molecule and it seemed very tensed for one thing. He moaned a couple times and Gaia seemed to be in extreme pleasure gasping out his name. Personally she liked it Rough. And Percy didn't feel like going smooth. So there was no rhythm and only grunts,moans and names being called out. Their flesh slapping together Percy turned her over and started coming in Doggy style. Her body lurched forward each time he kicked in. He eventually climaxed as she soon followed.

-Reality

Most of the gods left realizing this wasn't going anywhere. But Zeus,Poseidon,and even Hades couldn't believe that Percy was imagining banging their Grandma. And he didn't even know her. So that means she was...making...him dream...

-Dream

Standing up this time with her back against a wall Percy placed her legs at his sides as her entered her anal style. Enjoying the tightness the most. He entered making it wider. Percy's eyes seemed most attracted to the breasts that jiggled each time he stuck himself deep inside her. He leaned his head forward more and more eventually sticking one in his mouth. Sucking it and lightly biting it made her gasp in shock and had her saying his name more often and louder. Gaia climaxed on him and he climaxed in her. Pushing her down her lifted her leg up and started to come in from right behind her.

-Reality

The Gods left while Sally Jackson was allowed in camp and waited outside for Percy while tapping her foot impatiently. She heard about... The Dream.

Percy eventually came out. He obviously took a bath to wipe off the Sex off himself. A dirty clothes hamper with his bed sheets and pajamas in it he sprayed with air conditioner. When he was his mom he dropped it and looked around with his pupils only. He sighed accepting his faith and walked inside for the 'Talk'


End file.
